


【科学组】Bruce的工作（PWP）

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】Bruce的工作（PWP）

无能力AU

 

亿万家产的公司总裁Tony Stark x 七个博士学位的Bruce Banner

 

没有钢铁侠，没有绿巨人，取代这些的是另一种身份——对方的男朋友。

 

 

Banner在一家普普通通的小公司做着普普通通的小职员，纵使七个博士学位加身，也无奈就业难的问题。他在纽约市区租了一套房子，虽然不算小，但还不及Stark大厦厕所的十分之一。为什么不搬大厦一起住呢？因为男友性欲太强，第二天会下不了床，影响正常上班。 ~~~~

 

 

 

Bruce穿着一身十分质朴的白衬衫，坐在皮质靠椅上。他咬着牙，颤抖的右手紧握着指间深绿色的钢笔，但纵使努力到快要将笔杆捏得粉碎，也无法在工作报告里多写下一个字母。

 

“嘎……哈……”Bruce挣扎着锤击桌面，接着丢下笔，“喂，你这样我压根就没法认真工作！快停下！”他终于忍不了了，开口制止身下 **正帮他口交** 着的男人。

 

Tony跪在地上，脸颊已深埋进Banner的胯间肆意吮吸。

 

他抬头，湿漉漉的硬物从嘴里滑落，“所以，我的技术真的这么差吗，你宁可去做这么枯燥的工作也不愿意继续享受？”Tony从地上爬起，顺势扑到Bruce身上。

 

Tony以双手贴合上对方的胸口，隔着衬衫也清晰可见Bruce乳头硬起的轮廓，不禁用指尖瞄准那两处敏感部位进行搔抓。

 

Bruce的肌肤在挑逗下逐渐烧得通红滚烫，他闭起眼睛，任凭对方以一个个细碎的吻划过他的颈部，接着是脸颊。极具侵略性的舌尖没有一点停下的意思，即将滑入他的唇齿，与他的舌头交缠一体。

 

“Tony……我还有工作……”Bruce在Tony的舌头将要撬开他唇瓣、封住他的口腔之际扭过头避开。

 

Tony鼻头哼出表示不满的呼气，这灼热的吐息落至Bruce颈部，令Bruce绷着身体一番颤抖咽了口水。Tony报复性地加大身体前倾的力度，将男友夹在软皮靠椅和精致西装之间无法动弹半分。

 

“老子累死累活地忙完新闻发布会，百忙之中抽空来找你，你他妈告诉我你要认真工作？不觉得有点太过分吗？”Tony眼眶里饥渴的血丝化作一道道红色闪电，似在宣泄着想要立马操翻对方的欲火。

 

Bruce的裤子早在Tony刚到来时连着腰带一同被扯飞，誓死顽抗着夹紧的三角内裤也已滑落至脚踝，裸露的下半身没有丝毫遮掩。

 

Stark忽然将手掌握在Bruce阴囊上，后者吓得冷颤了下。Stark歪着头挂起一个凶狠的假笑，像是对方不乖乖就范就立马把他的下面捏爆。

 

Bruce可怜兮兮又略带一丝委屈地抬起头，“今天下班之前我要把这份报告交上去……不然我会被开除的……抱歉，最近比较忙，今天实在没时间。我保证等到周末有空了，一定主动去大厦找你，到时候你想怎么玩什么花样都没问题。”他又噘起嘴，眨巴几下水灵灵的棕色双瞳，“求你了。”

 

Tony点点头，接着深呼吸两口压下火气，“你是说最近工作很忙？那我给你出个好主意。”

 

“什么？”

 

Stark轻柔地在对方耳垂上舔出水痕，“辞职吧，让工作都见鬼去！我可以帮你写辞呈，或是你直接去把你的上司扁一顿，这样更快。”

 

“嘿！和我做爱真的这么重要？哪怕我丢了工作也没关系？”Bruce反抗着扭动几下。

 

Tony手上的动作未曾停歇，迅速解完了纽扣便继续深入，先是探进Bruce的衬衫。久未修剪过的浓密的胸毛有着美妙的粗糙感，以指头掠过这片茂盛丛林，接着掌刃顺着他的腰间，嵌进后背与衬衣间的夹缝，那里早已覆着一层燥热汗液。

 

“做什么狗屁工作，赶紧跟我回家，老子养你，觉得过意不去就用屁股还债好了。”他搂住Bruce，双臂施加的力气愈来愈大，似要把对方按压进自己体内融为一体，以表达出占有欲的万分之一。

 

Bruce感觉快被抱扁，他甚至后悔自己吃了午饭，不然他的胃也不至于被挤压得快爆炸，“Tony……不行……我必须工作……我要经济独立……一个大男人绝对不能被你包养。”

 

“那我就把这个小破公司买下来，让你当老板，怎么样，这样轻松多了。”Stark试着将舌头戳进Bruce的耳朵，换来对方痒到缩脖躲避。

 

“算了，我还是踏踏实实地写报告吧，下班之前交不出来，我肯定要被炒了。”Banner将右臂拉伸至极限，才够着桌上的钢笔，但Stark却没有一星半点从他身上下来的意思，反倒更过分地咬住他的耳垂。

 

Tony以含糊不清的声音轻语，“交不出来就会被炒？很好，那你还指望我会安稳地放你去写报告吗？”他跨坐到Bruce的腿上，大腿根将Bruce的阴茎压在其主人的肚皮上。

 

“Tony……求你了……”

 

Tony毫不理会求饶，他上下摆动起身体，大腿带动起休闲裤摩擦着对方的阴茎，辛苦口交了半天的肉棒还未软掉，而且被蹭得越来越挺。

 

“硬成这样都没关系？还可以憋着继续工作吗？”Tony带着笑意问道。

 

“憋……得……住……”他答道，快把牙根咬断。

 

“可我憋不住，它需要你来满足。”Stark一边说，一边拉开裤链。

 

刚解开裤子的束缚，Tony的阴茎便立马弹起至贴紧肚皮。龟头与柱身上早已流了不少透明色的前列腺液，很明显他也憋了很久。

 

Bruce内心告诫自己还有正事未做，他艰难忍住不低头看向对方那线条完美的下体以抗拒诱惑，只是将注意力全部转移至桌上还未写完的报告，可惜还没再写下两行，手中的钢笔便被男友夺去。

 

“你不乖哦。”

 

Stark单手拧下笔杆，在Bruce面前猛捏钢笔的橡胶套，墨汁即刻从鸭嘴笔头里迸发出，瞬间将Bruce的纯白衬衫染黑大半。

 

“喂，你干嘛！”

 

“没有笔墨我看你怎么写。”Tony随手丢飞被压榨完的钢笔。

 

“Tony Stark！你能别这么幼稚吗？就算要抢我的墨水也不用倒在我衣服上吧……”

 

“再给你买一件就是了，反正也是脏了，干脆脱掉吧。完事了我把我的衣服换给你，你再去赶报告交掉，我相信以你绝世聪明的脑瓜，两分钟绝对能写完，所以我还有时间先操你两个小时。”

 

“不行……我们还在办公室里，万一……”

 

Stark打断他，“放心，我进来的时候已经帮你把办公室的门锁上了，就是玉皇大帝敲门，老子也不给他开。所以你自己脱衣服还是我来？”

 

“该死……那你快点，不到一个小时就要下班了，在那之前赶紧完事，我还有工作。”Bruce扯下他的领带，还没来得及丢下就立马被他的男友拽去，直到他脱掉衬衫之后，那领带又重新回到Bruce手上，并将他的两只手腕绑在胸前。

 

“乖乖的，我们马上速战速决。”Stark拽着紧紧绑住对方的领带，将一丝不挂的Bruce从椅子上拖下来，利索地把他推到书桌前。

 

“听好了，下巴要贴着桌子，这样屁股才能翘得高呢，不许乱动哦。”他握住对方后颈往下按，后者半个身子被压到冰冷桌面上，嘴里滑出嘶的一声。

 

Bruce只得以用被绑在一起的手肘撑着桌面，“把我衣服扒这么干净，你倒是一件也不打算脱？”他回过头向依然西装革履的男人抱怨道。

 

“说真的，我也很想脱个精光和你多缠绵一会，可惜晚上还有一场慈善晚会要参加，干完你我就必须立刻赶过去了，连完事之后帮你擦屁股的时间都没有，字面意思。”说罢，他拍拍对方的屁股示意让Bruce将翘臀挺得再高些，方便侵入。

 

Tony用指头帮他简单扩张几下，便迫不及待握着肉棒顶进去开始探索，Banner在略微的疼痛中闷哼出声来，软糯无助的喘息更让骑着他的男人心花怒放。

 

“Bruce，感觉怎么样？”Tony以和下身攻势一样温柔的语气说道。

 

“这么温和真不像你的风格……还可以……再快一点……”Bruce适应完毕，开始埋头享受。

 

Tony不急不忙地缓缓抽插，接着前倾身体，伸头抓向对方的乳豆把玩起来，“没有再快‘一点’，只有极其温和与极其残暴两种模式供您挑选。”

 

“那就残暴。”

 

“这可是你说的。”Stark蓄谋已久地拔出肉刃，接着加足马力一插到底，对方被顶得失声浪叫起来。

 

Bruce从未想过办公室里居然会出现如此淫荡的声音，甚至源自他的口中。原先用于办公的书桌上摆放着全身赤裸的自己，而且还被绑起来任凭他人骑着泄欲。但这都不是让他感到无比耻辱的原因，原因是他居然喜欢。

 

“Tony……快……我要高潮了……”

 

Bruce的阴茎已未被抚弄许久，但前列腺被反复碾压带来的强烈快感让他硬到极限，快要痉挛。

 

“你确定现在要射吗，会被开除的哟。”Stark吐出奸笑。

 

“什么……”Bruce回过神，才发现要交的工作报告被早有预谋地放在自己的胯下，甚至已经沾上自己的几滴前液。

 

身上人的攻势还是依旧凶猛。可以预料，照这趋势下去不过半分钟，含辛茹苦写了几天的报告便会被自己射透。而他被绑起的双手除了支撑自己以外再无余力，他只能求救，“Tony！快帮我把报告拿开！”

 

“不行，你要么选继续被我操，爽到高潮。要么你就选你的狗屁报告，就别想再让我插你一下。”Stark稍稍放慢节奏，“快选，到底是想被我操到爽死，还是保着你的破工作呢？”Tony捉住对方的阴茎来回套弄起来。

 

“混蛋，难道我选工作，你就真的会放过我吗？”

 

“不愧是我的Bruce，真够了解我的。”Tony欣慰地拍拍对方屁股，“这份报告应该很重要吧，让你亲自把它毁掉好了。”接着他抬起对方的一条腿，保证迅猛地冲撞能插得更深，加大的力度甚至要将身下人击穿。

 

Banner被插得神志恍惚，也顾不上自己的报告，最终在一通更激烈的淫叫之中抵达高潮。不过好在射精的前一秒，龟头被一只大手抵住，挡下了所有的精液，胯下的报告得以幸存。

 

“呜……谢谢。”

 

“不客气，但要舔干净。”

 

Bruce趴倒在桌上，任凭男友持续着猛烈抽插并且把一手的精液抹到自己脸上也全无反抗，倒是毫无厌恶地将对方指缝间的粘稠舔舐干净。

 

Tony也快高潮了，他使出百分之两百的力气拼命抽插。

 

伴随一声酣畅淋漓的嘶吼，爆射在Bruce体内。

 

Stark瘫倒在对方身上享受片刻的余韵。“我好爽啊，你呢？”

 

“几点了，Stark？”Bruce并没有回答他的问题。

 

Tony看了眼表，“5:24，我得赶紧去慈善晚会了，回见。”他匆忙拔出，随手丢了一包面纸到桌上，然后拉上拉链准备扬长而去。

 

“啊！该死！5:30就下班了！”

 

“啧啧。看来你的报告写不完了，虽然我也很赶时间，但我不介意先帮你写一份辞呈，两分钟就能搞定~”

 

“别跟我说废话了，我连换衣服的时间都没有。你赶紧帮我把报告交上去。没写完最多挨一顿批，还不至于被炒。交的地方就在楼下的办公室，进门左手边第一个桌子，快帮我去交。”Bruce把胯间的报告拿起，递向Tony面前。

 

“你知道的，我从不喜欢接别人给的东西，更何况是差事。再说，为什么你会指望我帮你交报告？我还是很期待你被炒掉然后呆在我的大厦里养老。”

 

“求你了，帮我交掉。周末我让你干到爽。”

 

“不行，这你之前已经答应好了，我还记得呢。”

 

“该死……那我今晚回你大厦，等你忙完工作回来，和我干到天亮。”

 

Tony藏起窃喜，又搓搓山羊胡，“还不够。”

 

“反正明天早上也下不了床，我再请假一天让你操一整天，求你了……”

 

“这还差不多，正好明天我没有行程，就这么愉快决定了。今晚床上等我，记得洗香香哦。”Tony抓过他的报告，“对了，你的上司是男的还是女的？”

 

“男的，怎么了？”

 

“没事，我这就去帮您去交。”他挑完眉，慢慢悠悠地向门口走去，走到一半还被一只来自身后的皮鞋砸中脑瓜。

 

“你他妈走快点！跑过去！”身后的Bruce暴躁吼着。

 

“嗷……在床上也不看你这样凶不拉叽的。”Tony委屈巴巴地从办公室溜走。

 

 

 

Bruce缓了一会，等到清理完一屁股的精液时已经下班了，好在收到Tony的手机消息，“报告如期送达，请夸我。”才让他悬在心里的大石头得以放下。

 

 

第二天

**Bruce Banner** **就被炒了。**

 

原因出在他没写完的报告，某位 **好心人** 帮他补上了结尾：

 

_“去他喵了个咪的狗屁工作。我的上司就是个婊子，而且屁股很松一点都不好玩！”_

 

Banner对着斜躺在沙发上的男人破口大骂，“操！Tony Stark你是不是疯了？你害我丢了工作！”他气得双手叉腰，紧皱的眉头似能把核桃夹碎。

 

而Stark处变不惊地把他拽到沙发上安抚起来，“这都怪我，为表补偿，我允许你终身赖在我的大厦里，我养你。而且绝对不用担心经济方面的问题，哪怕我们分手了，哪怕你狠狠甩了我，我也会给你一大笔钱够你潇洒到老。以及，如果你真的想要玩你上司的屁股，我也可以帮你安排。”他张开怀抱企图搂住Bruce。

 

“滚。”Bruce一把拍开男友的胳膊。

 

“Bruce，就当我雇你来这里吃喝玩乐总行了吧，毕竟你开心我就开心。而且我每天给你捏肩捶腿，再付你以前工资的十倍，怎么样？”Tony俏皮挑眉。

 

“你别想，这样活着一点尊严都没有，我还是要去找工作。”

 

“那好，话说在前面，你要是敢找什么苦的累的危险的工作，你找一个我帮你辞一个。这样吧，你告诉我你最理想什么样的工作，尽管说，我替你找，包你满意。”

 

Bruce挠挠下巴，专心思考，“那好，首先我不喜欢难度太低的工作，最好是非我莫属的工作，要有成就感。工作时间要有弹性，在家也能做就更好了。

 

唉，我的是不是有点太高？”他望向对方。

 

“一点都不高。而且我已经帮你找好了。”Stark笑了，嘴角挂起邪魅的弧度，这通常不怀好意。

 

“什么？”

 

男人舔了舔唇，接着明目张胆地在Bruce面前拉开裤链。

 

“喂！你干嘛？！”

 

他掏出老二，“你的工作就是……给世界上最性感帅气又多金的男人兼你的男朋友Tony Stark口交！”

 

“混蛋，你他妈一点都不靠谱！”Bruce翻了个白眼，在起身离开之时被拽住胳膊。

 

Tony强行把他推到沙发上，继续说，“先别急着拒绝。你看，我的老二身经百战，想把它口出来可不是件容易的事，而你作为我的男朋友，这份工作绝对非你莫属。再者，我相信你忙活半天之后被我射满一嘴肯定特别有成就感，完全符合你的所有要求。而且福利优厚，只要你把我伺候爽了，我还会把你按到床上一顿猛操，是不是很心动？”

 

“该死！我要你帮我找工作，是为了让我活得更有尊严，而不是把剩余的尊严也扔掉。”Bruce满脸嫌弃地推开他。

 

“啧啧啧，这都是你的羞耻心在作祟，其实你很喜欢这份工作，来试试嘛~”

 

“不要……”对方果断拒绝。

 

“别这么倔嘛，你想想，虽然你是颜面尽失，但这些尊严和自尊心都加到我这里来了，我的东西就是你的东西，所以你一点也不亏呀。”Stark一本正经地扯着歪理，又晃晃手里疲软的阴茎。

 

“那……我先试着干一天？”Bruce向前伸头，男友也非常配合地递上阴茎。

 

Tony抓到对方的后脑勺，向自己裆部按去，“不许哦，这是终身制的工作。”

 

Bruce乖乖地舔了舔，“终身制？你是说等你七八十岁的时候还能硬起来咯。”他抬眼看向头顶的男人。

 

“当然，实在不行的话我可以用现代科技稍微改装一下，比如说增加上高速旋转或者恒温震动之类的功能，再把你绑到床上做我的试验品，绝对操得你嗷嗷乱叫，而且不管你射多少次，或是肠肉痉挛到瘫痪，还是哭着求我，我都不会停下。”

 

“你敢！”

 

“怎么不敢，到时你就别想下床了。”

 

“我是说，你不许擅自改装自己的身体。它已经足够粗长强壮的了，我很喜欢这样自然威猛的肉体，你不需要依赖那些乱七八糟的黑科技。”已然羞耻到极限的Bruce破罐破摔式地吐露心声。

 

Stark听得一愣一愣，噼里啪啦的绚烂烟火在心底炸开花，恍惚间他已站在高耸到刺破大气层的人生巅峰处张开双臂。一边忍下欣慰的泪水不跳出眼眶，一边化感动为力量捅着男友的嘴巴。

 

他摸了摸Bruce的卷发，“Bruce呐~看来你不光是喜欢这份工作，更是爱上了我的老二。而且看得出你对这份服侍我的工作的热爱已然深入灵魂，你将会怀揣着决绝之志，以我的老二作为你忠贞的崇高向往，为这份事业奉献出你最真挚的热枕和毕生精力！”Stark意气风发地舞动起双手。

 

“去你妈的！我不干了。你自己撸吧。”Banner用力吐飞肉棒，起身离去。

 

Tony神速跪倒抱住男友的大腿挽留，“别别别，开玩笑的~我错了嘛……再帮我口一会，求你了。”

 

Bruce重新坐下“可我不是开玩笑的，今天我绝对不会再帮你口一秒钟。”

 

“Bruce……”Tony丢下往日威风哀求道。

 

“你这家伙就知道自己享受……也该出点力吧。” **Bruce** 伸手挑起Tony的下巴，他握紧双拳，积攒足了屁股不保的觉悟才敢小声开口，“把我扑倒……选一个你喜欢的姿势，射进来。”

 

Tony惊喜地吹出一个口哨，“不错嘛，这么快就敢对你的老板发号施令了？但是我喜欢。”

 

他兴高采烈扑倒男友，又突然从背后掏出一摞子麻绳，熟练地将对方脱个精光然后五花大绑起来，完成后还得意地揉揉Bruce的臀肉。

 

“都让你绑这么结实了，怎么还不进来？”被绑死的可怜羔羊抱怨道。

 

“宝贝，让我再玩一会。”Tony·哆啦A梦·Stark又不知从哪掏出一根羽毛，盯准Bruce脚掌、腰侧、乳头和脖颈逗弄起来，Bruce被折磨得来回翻滚，却还是逃不出男友的魔爪。

 

“混蛋！这根本不是做爱，是你单方面蹂躏我！肉体和尊严都在被你蹂躏！”Bruce缩成一团抗议。

 

“那你想怎样？”

 

“把绳子解开，然后……那个。”Bruce小声答道。

 

“你应该知道，我不会同时让你得到这两样。”Stark将缩成球状的Bruce重新扒开，接着压死，“想要我的肉棒还是你的尊严，只能选一个哦。”

 

“妈的，又来这一套。”

 

“屡试不爽呢。

 

虽然我知道你的答案，但我想绝对有必要听你亲自说给我听。快说，要我的肉棒还是要你的尊严？”

 

Bruce羞耻地侧过头小声说道：“我想要……你的肉棒。”

 

Tony心满意足地插进去，“很好，那另一样我就收下了。”

 

 

 

END.


End file.
